ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
John Gruden
| birth_place = Virginia, MN, USA | draft = 168th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 1994 | career_end = 2004 }} John D. Gruden (born June 4, 1970 in Virginia, Minnesota) is a former American ice hockey defenseman. Playing career Drafted 168th overall in the 1990 NHL Entry Draft by the Boston Bruins, Gruden played for the Bruins, Ottawa Senators, and Washington Capitals, playing a total of 92 regular season games, scoring one goal and eight assists for nine points and collecting 46 penalty minutes. He also had a spell in the Deutsche Eishockey-Liga in Germany for Eisbären Berlin. He played high school hockey in Hastings, Minnesota in the late 1980s. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1989-90 Waterloo Black Hawks USHL 47 7 39 46 35 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Ferris State University NCAA 39 4 11 15 29 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Ferris State University NCAA 37 9 14 23 24 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Ferris State University NCAA 41 16 14 30 58 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Boston Bruins NHL 7 0 1 1 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Ferris State University NCAA 38 11 25 36 52 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Providence Bruins AHL 1 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Boston Bruins NHL 38 0 6 6 22 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Providence Bruins AHL 39 5 19 24 29 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Boston Bruins NHL 14 0 0 0 4 3 0 1 1 0 1996-97 Providence Bruins AHL 78 18 27 45 52 10 3 6 9 4 1997-98 Detroit Vipers IHL 76 13 42 55 74 23 1 8 9 16 1998-99 Ottawa Senators NHL 13 0 1 1 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Detroit Vipers IHL 59 10 28 38 52 10 0 1 1 6 1999-00 Ottawa Senators NHL 9 0 0 0 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Grand-Rapids Griffins IHL 50 5 17 22 24 12 1 4 5 8 2000-01 Grand-Rapids Griffins IHL 34 2 6 8 18 10 1 4 5 8 2001-02 Grand Rapids Griffins AHL 57 3 14 17 48 5 1 0 1 2 2002-03 Berlin Polar Bears DEL 38 6 25 31 34 9 2 6 8 4 2003-04 Washington Capitals NHL 11 1 0 1 6 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 92 1 8 9 46 3 0 1 1 0 See also *List of AHL seasons *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons External links * * Category:1970 births Category:American ice hockey defencemen Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:Eisbären Berlin players Category:Ferris State Bulldogs ice hockey players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Living people Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Washington Capitals players